The Unseemly Proposal
by crimson-tinge
Summary: This is the continuation of the story originally written by sparx. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger deals with their life after the Love-Knot has gone..and with everything that has changed after the strangest proposal ever.


The Unseemly Proposal

_**Author's Note: **__The Unseemly Proposal deserves to be completed. So now I'm going to tell you what happened next to our favorite pair, in our favorite story__. Sparx seems to have abandoned the story, so do others who have attempted at a continuation. I know chapter 38 had been the cliffhanger, but since I have read a couple of chapter 39s, I don't want to add one more. Instead, I'm continuing from the chapter 39 written by WanderingAround 2 years ago, since a lot of loose ends in Sparx's story have already been tied up and settled in that. He/she has also written a chapter 40 but since it's a part of how the author wanted the story to progress, I don't think it's right for me to continue from that. Also, it doesn't look like it's going to be continued either. So I'm starting at my own chapter 40 of the unseemly proposal and hope to take over from here to the end._

_I thought this much explanation was required__ Also guys, I have never written a fan fiction before, so be free with reviews!_

_**Chapter 40: You Could Call It A Start**_

A few months ago, Draco Malfoy had said that his life was hell because of the Love Knot. His life still remained there, only this time it was due to the silver ribbon's absence. No, he didn't miss it. The thing had hardly felt like it was there (except when it lassoed him to the floor). But he missed what, or who, was at its other end.

Draco refused to accept that, of course. A full week had passed since the Love Knot came off. Over the first few days, his mood changed more than Bertie Bout's Every Flavor Beans. He went from feeling guilty to angry to miserable to sour to stupid to sad ( enough to get even Jinx dizzy).Even more so after Lucius Malfoy's visit, which was the highlight of the week. His face went strangely contorted upon seeing that the Love knot had disappeared .Draco simply said that it had got fed up and fell off after he and Granger had a huge fight, and his father seemed to accept that; though you could see that it was everything he could do to stop himself from cursing Draco then and there. Luckily for Draco, only Malfoy Senior's head was present through the fireplace. So halfway through Lucius's shouts about daughter-in-law, Easter-wedding, Minister-dream, and ungrateful son, he stormed off to bed. It was all his father's fault. And gradually but grudgingly, over the days, he finally came to accept the following facts.

One. He had behaved extremely stupid. Worse than Longbottom at Potions.

The very memory of how Pansy had 'pushed his buttons' still sent heat seething through him. He had played very nicely into her hands. But then who would've thought she had enough amount of brain to do all that? He still gave her the cold shoulder and after their spat at the Great Hall, Pansy's face got molded into a permanent glare at Draco, as all her attempts at flirting proved futile.

Two. He wanted Granger back. Badly.

It's because of the NEWTs, he had told himself. Sure, Granger was a help, especially when it came to Arithmency. And he was behind in his homework. It's better for his grades if she's around. But even to himself, this was the lamest excuse his ego had ever come up with.

Three. He had hurt her. Terribly.

"_Because I like you, you idiot!"_

"_I took pity on you"._

One moment was all he needed, to throw away everything that they had. He had denied everything that was real, everything that made him happy, everything about them. It was not something a sorry could repair. Hermione still kept ignoring him. He rather suspected that she was avoiding him. She was always out of the dorm before he woke up, lived in the library, and returned well past midnight. She would've said it was due to the NEWTs too, but in her case it would've sounded true. Almost.

If he was determined to be an ass he could have said a lot of things. That he couldn't stand her. Or that he preferred a hippogriff. Instead he had said he pitied her. He had wounded her pride when she opened up. Now she is gone. He acted Slytherin and she is acting Gryffindor. Classic.

And now, looking at the empty couch, he knew he missed everything. The talking, the laughter, the flying, the bickering, the way she felt in his arms, even her bushy brown hair and sheep nightie with hearts and pompoms.

He kicked at a chair and swore.

* * *

It was an uneventful week. But Hermione would never want to re-visit this part of her life ever again. Her heart was broken. By Draco Malfoy. She hated him. Funnily, she seemed to hate herself more.

How could she ever like him? The spoilt, self-centered, egoistical, evil-minded, pure blood-maniac that he was? She was an idiot. She had thought...let herself think that...they..had something..That he..he..

"_I took pity on you. That's all you deserve'_

She hated him. She couldn't bear to be near him. So every day, she went off early and returned late, and cried herself to sleep. But luckily enough, studying seemed to take her mind off things. So she immersed herself in books, revised all the exam topics way too early, and even started on advanced references. 'Good thing that. With NEWTs and all', she had thought.

One night, when she thought the loneliness and misery was intolerable, she took out Jinx.

"Finally!" the ring squeaked," After aaaages someone remembers me! I swear I'm malnourished and dysfunctional. Put me on fast! You don't care about me at all Hermione... Hello! Where's Blondie? He's not here? But... love knot..? What... how? Hermione put on the ring, where it turned a deep, forlorn yellow; and Jinx's eyes went the size of saucepan.

Hermione quickly told Jinx what had happened till finally her voice broke. Jinx flashed her tiny eyes, and in her own flowery language abused Malfoy and comforted her.

"He's in denial, stupid blonde. Anyone can see you were good together. Don't worry Hermione, I bet he's kicking himself now after knowing truth. Let me get my hands on him, that idiot!" Hermione smiled, and she felt better after that.

Avoiding Malfoy she did; but she could not do that with her best friends. Harry and Ron seemed genuinely worried about her, and though she felt angry at them for bringing this on her, she knew that they had meant well. They just wanted her back and safe. Away from Malfoy. She didn't like what they did. But they had turned out right, hadn't they? Malfoy was good for nothing after all. She was better off without him.

Harry and Ron soon realized that Hermione knew what they did, though they couldn't understand how. But they saw that something was amiss, that somehow, they had hurt her. They had apologized (at least Harry did, Ron stood frowning and shuffling his feet) and on seeing their anxious eyes, she couldn't help but forgive them. They seemed to take it up to themselves to make sure that she had a good time and didn't think off anything else, and kept trying to drag her with them to all sorts of places when she wasn't in library. Between them and Ginny, they managed to make Hermione better again. Almost.

But when alone, as she was now, she felt the emptiness beside her. She missed everything. The talking, the laughing, the flying, his smirk, the way his arms felt around her, even his woody-spice aftershave.

She took the book with thousand and forty-two pages on "Tricky Charms Messing with Human Emotions", and started to read.

* * *

"There's still thirty minutes left for class Harry. I'm going to library. There's something about magical creatures that I have to look up."

"But you are literally living there these days. Give it a break ad come to the lake with us", said Ron. "You can even check on the Giant Squid and clear your doubt", he chuckled half-heartedly.

Hermione just waved and went off with a smile.

"She's going mental", Ron turned to Harry. 'She'll finish at the top anyway. What's the point in devouring all the books ever written from the beginning of time?"

Harry looked troubled, "I dunno...", he said. "You don't think she's ... you know... still worked up over... him?"

Ron replied after a moment, rather defiantly, "No. Why should she? She's better of without him. She knows that. We did what was good for her."

But looking after her hurrying figure, none of them were sure about that…

* * *

Hermione was rushing back from the library. She was at risk of being late for Transfiguration. 'Can't believe I lost track of time again', she thought. 'I hope Professor hasn't reached yet. It's going to be…' She stopped dead.

She could recognize the silver blonde hair coming towards her from anywhere. Apparently, her heart could too. For it joyously skipped a beat…

Then, with full force came the pain. And the anger.

Malfoy looked like he was grimacing. 'Looks like his father now', she thought.

"Granger… hi…I…"

She looked at him squarely and walked off.

Draco frowned. 'Does she have to act this obstinate?' He had tried to smile at her and failed. 'Merlin! He had even attempted to say hi and she ignored him. Just like when he tried apologizing. Who ignores a Malfoy?'

Furious, he turned to a second year who was retrieving his books from the floor, and shouted, "Five points from Hufflepuff!"

"What! But why?"

"For dropping books in the corridor. Keep questioning and it will be fifteen."

"Malfoy!" Hermione came running. "You can't take away points for nothing! You're breaking rules…"

Draco was startled. "What in the world..!"

"It's outrageous! Who do you think you are...?" And she stopped.

Draco simply stood gaping at her.

Hermione seemed to realize that had she just talked to Malfoy. She put on a haughty expression and walked off again.

Slowly, Draco grinned. He had a plan.

* * *

Within two hours Gryffindor had lost 50 points, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 40 each; for crimes like talking loudly, walking too fast, giggling, tying robes the wrong way, fluttering wands, staring, yawning, breathing… only Slytherin was unscathed (wonder why?). Even Peeves was in danger of losing points.

Draco was enjoying himself. His moods had lifted after a long time. Sure, keeping this rate, McGonagall was going to eat him alive. But with any luck, Hermione will be forced to confront him before that. While it lasts, he shall give other Houses a kick too…

"Malfoy!" 'At last', Draco thought smugly.

"Yes Granger? Can't stay away from me?"

Hermione chose to ignore the last part. "Are you insane? You are not allowed to deduct points unnecessarily, you moron! Students are complaining all around. Professor McGonagall is going to be furious! You are an idiot! Don't you stand there smirking, you…"

"I can't help it, Granger. Your voice is beautiful."

"You can't… I… what…?" Hermione stopped, confused.

"I haven't heard it in a long time... why is that, I wonder? And you look pretty when you shout." He smirked and stepped closer.

Hermione turned pink. 'Points!' she suddenly got back on track "You are misusing the rights of the Head Boy. I shall report... " Draco was gazing at her. Her voice faltered.

"Report me to McGonagall? Dumbledore? Go on. I don't care." He smirked. "So... you have been avoiding me."

"What? No!" Hermione perked up. "I've been studying. Some people have works to do other than clinging to you Malfoy. I go about my way, minding my own business, why would I keep track of you or your… '

"Funny, the way your business never fails to keep out of my way. Have you charmed your timetable to be exactly out of sync with mine?" He walked closer. Hermione stepped back.

"I have to go to Potions. But I swear, if you cut one more point from any…"

"Correction. _We_ have got Potions. Remember?" And with that he kept pace with the Head Girl.

"So have you finished drinking up all the books? But you might just drown in them at this rate, you know". Hermione looked straight ahead and walked almost at a Nimbus's speed. Draco still kept up. "I mean, you will be the top, obviously, no need to be a lunatic bookworm as you seem to be now. So take a break sometimes… You know... if you study in the Head's dorm, I could remind you that. Like we used to do… oh maybe it's that you don't like taking break without me, Granger..."

But Hermione had stopped. They had just reached the classroom, but she did not attempt to go inside. Draco looked back to see what had happened. She gave him a death glare that could've sent many running for cover; and stormed past. But even then, Draco saw that her eyes had become moist. He hadn't seen that coming. No… he was just talking… darn! Everything gets messed up always.

* * *

After Potions, Hermione hurried out before Draco got out of his seat. She heard Harry and Ron calling after her, but didn't turn back. She would explain later. The point was to get out before...

"Hey you. What's so funny? Five points from Gryffindor."

"Without thinking, she turned back,' MALFOY!"

"Ah, Granger. I was trying to catch up. So I was thinking… maybe if you returned to studying at our dorm, I could..."

She ground her teeth. Trust Malfoy to get to her nerves. And suddenly she turned to the girl Malfoy had just told off.

"Do you have a spare quill, Sammy? I want to borrow one." Surprised, the girl nodded and gave her a quill. "Good. Five points to Gryffindor."

She gave a look of disdain to Malfoy and walked past.

His sound came promptly, don't whisper so annoyingly. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

Hermione turned to the boy and dropped one of her books. Quite a few people were staring at them now. "Could you pick up that for me? Thank you. Twenty points to Ravenclaw." With that, smiling sweetly at everyone, she went off.

Draco scowled.

* * *

After an hour - long lecture from McGonagall about the duties and ideal behavior of a Head boy, Draco had had enough. But when she took away 50 points from Slytherin and threatened to strip him off the position of Head Boy, he was practically fuming.

True, he had brought this upon himself. And yeah he did not regret it at all. At least he got Granger to talk… Or shout. A bit. Whatever. 'Well it's a start I guess', he mused.

It was nearing midnight. He snapped the password at the portrait hole and put one foot inside. That was when he saw the mass of brown hair over a heap of parchments. He stood there, staring.

"That's right. I'll just stand right like this the whole night! Get your butt in boy!" The man in jodhpurs finally lost his patience.

So he stepped in and Hermione looked up. She was surrounded by books, parchments, maps and what- nots... and was apparently writing an essay on "The Evolution and Progress of Human Transfiguration." Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were not in their portraits again. Draco had an idea they got bored easily these days.

"So...er...", he finally found his voice.

Hermione stood up. "The room was empty", she muttered, and started packing her bag with her work and books.

"Where are you going? Library? At this hour?

"I need to concentrate."

"Of course, it must be difficult to concentrate here, with me burning firecrackers", Draco said sarcastically. She threw him a dirty look.

He thought fast. "I was going to bed anyway. You can study here as you please. He threw his bag on the couch and started up the stairs to his room. "Good night then."

Hermione watched him go, and seemed to debating on something. Finally, she sat back again. It was too much bother, going to library again. Anyway she needn't be with Malfoy. She had had enough of him for the day.

From the top of the stairs, Draco stood for a minute, watching the Head girl writing away.

He couldn't help smiling. " It's a start, I guess."


End file.
